


Horny

by Amjead



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Horn Stimulation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amjead/pseuds/Amjead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark finds out something interesting about Loki's anatomy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horny

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a horn fic, ok? Haha. Anyway, I hope you like it. Feel free to follow me on tumblr (followallthefandoms) or twitter (amjead)

Loki didn't mind his hair being played with. In fact, he positively loved it when Tony would brush it or braid it, but he was very sensitive about the top of his head. Specifically, he never wanted to be touched near his temples. Every time Tony would near that area, Loki would bark at his boyfriend to watch himself.

One night, Tony was laying in bed, but he couldn't sleep. Nothing was wrong. He just couldn't get comfortable. He rolled over and lovingly observed Loki sleeping peacefully on his back. He just looked so beautiful and serene. Tony just had to touch him.

Tony propped himself up on one elbow and began stroking Loki's hair. Unfortunately for them both, Tony wasn't paying attention to watch he was doing and he was petting Loki specifically where he did not like to be touched.

After a bit of stroking, Tony noticed that two small bumps were on Loki's forehead. The skin on these lumps looked slightly darker than the rest of his skin.

“Were they always there?” thought Tony. “Poor Loki. He must have bumped his head on something.” Sympathetically, Tony massaged the two bumps. However, this caused a strange result. The bumps were now about two inches long and a dusty silver color.

“What the hell?” thought Tony. “How did this happen? Loki's going to freak out when he sees this. What am I going to do?”

Tony wasn't really thinking straight. So, he continued to rub them. In his mind, Tony thought that maybe he could sort of rub them back into Loki's head. No dice. Now they were around four inches long and dark gray.

“This isn't working,” thought Tony. “As much as I hate to do this, I think I'm going to have to wake Loki up.”

Tony gently nudged his boyfriend and roused him from his slumber.

“Loki,” Tony probed gently. “Don't be mad, but I think we have a problem.”

“Well, that's something I wanted to hear upon waking,” said Loki softly. Despite being just woken up, he still managed to be sarcastic.

“I just want to start off by saying that it was an accident,” said Tony nervously.

Loki was really concerned now. He sat up and asked, “What did you do?”

Tony wasn't really sure how to say it. So, he took Loki's hands in his own and put them on the two protrusions. Loki's eyes went wide when he realized what Tony had did.

“Why did you do this?” he yelled. “I didn't want you to see this. Now you know what a freak I am. You stupid mortal. You never should have confessed your love for me. Now you're stuck loving a beast.”

Loki was very angry. Tony wanted nothing more than to calm him down. He wrapped Loki into his arms and shushed him.

“Loki, I don't think you're a freak or a beast,” Tony soothed. “I love you for who you are, not what you look like. I don't care if you have horns. It's just another part of you for me to love.”

This caused Loki to calm down a bit.

"Really?" he asked.

“Yes,” replied Tony. “They're actually kind of-”

Tony didn't get to finish his sentence because in that moment he discovered something very interesting. As Tony began to reply to Loki, he reached up a finger and ran it down one of Loki's horns. This caused the god to let out a shuttering breath as if he was very aroused. The sound caused Tony's eyes to go wide.

“Oh my God,” said Tony with a hint of excitement in his voice. “What was that?”

Loki blushed and said quietly, “My horns. They're, um, very sensitive.”

“Holy crap,” said Tony with a huge grin. “That's hot as hell. Loki, I love your horns.”

Loki blushed again, this time at the flattery, and asked, “Would you like to see more?”

“Hell, yes,” said Tony enthusiastically.

Loki grinned and began rubbing his hands up and down his horns. They darkened until they were solid black and they grew until they were about six inches long. They were narrowed and slightly curved. Tony guessed that they probably fit nicely into his helmet.

“Beautiful,” Tony breathed. “Was that like masturbating for you?”

“No,” replied Loki. “I don't get the sensation when I'm touching them. It has to be someone else.”

Tony looked at Loki lovingly and asked, “May I?”

Loki chuckled and said, “Go ahead.”

Tony ran a finger up and down one of the horns. Loki trembled and quietly mewled a bit. Then, unexpectedly, he gave the horn a sharp tug. Loki gasped in excitement and laughed. Tony decided to get his whole hand involved and rubbed Loki's horn like he was rubbing one out.

“Oh. Oh. _Oh,”_ Loki sighed. He was positively brimming with pleasure.

Then, Tony scooted up on his knees and licked the horn.

“Oh my God. _Yes!_ I'm so hard now,” gasped Loki. 

Tony grinned. He absolutely loved how responsive Loki was being.

“I have a great idea,” he said with a smirk. “Can you say the spell to prepare us?”

Loki smiled wide and began to chant. As the spell progressed, the two men became naked, Tony's hole stretched, and Loki's cock was now nice and slippery. 

“Fantastic,” said Tony through gritted teeth once he felt ready.

Tony straddled Loki and sunk down onto his erect dick. Loki cried out. Tony reached out and grabbed on to Loki's horns. He gave them both another sharp tug and Loki gasped.

 _“Do it,”_ the god growled.

Tony smirked and began to move. He bounced up and down on Loki's penis while holding, and tugging on, the horns. Loki was incredibly loud and rather vocal as he was being fucked.

“Yes! H-harder. Oh my God!”

Tony pulled and fucked as hard as he could. He'd never seen Loki so turned on like this. It was making him hard as well.

“Mmm. Tony! Ah! Right there. Oh, I'm gonna cum.”

Loki hit his orgasm at full blast and came with a large shout. Tony could feel himself being filled. It was certainly a lot. He'd never seen Loki climax like this before. It was beautiful and it helped him find his own satisfaction. Tony came while Loki was still riding out his aftershocks.

Tony laid down next to Loki and relaxed while he caught his breath. He looked over at his lover and noticed that the horns had gone back into his head.

“That was amazing,” commented Tony.

“It was,” agreed Loki. “I'm glad we did that. It's such a relief that I don't have to be embarrassed about it.”

Tony smiled and scooted closer to Loki so he could kiss his temple. Then, he whispered in his ear, “I wonder what it would be like to get fucked by one of those horns.”

Loki smiled eagerly at his boyfriend and began to excitedly rub his temples once more.


End file.
